Create a character
by hope is lost in our world22
Summary: Read the journey of Isabelle fray. A fourteen year old with looks that are better than Aphrodite herself. Watch as she learns she is a demigod, learns her powers and goes on a quest to save the world. Will have mostly all original pjo characters and some of your guys OC's
1. Chapter 3

**Okay chickies I have one of the only person that I think I'm putting in but please send in more or redo old I like this person cuz the are completely norm and filled out perfectly. I wanted you guy to know that I don't really like all black or neon stuff I like this character but will change her a tiny bit. Also please no other big 3 I think I'm changing this one to a apollo chick im sorry if youdon't like it sooo here you chickies go. oh and I'm changing her outfits:**

:Character name: Cameron Morgan Perry

Nickname: Cam

Age(14-17): 16

Appearance: Pretty, freckles, 5 feet 7 inches

Hair color: Honey-blonde, like Annabeth's

Hair type: Wind-blown, wavy, knee-length

Eye color: Blue-green

Ethnicity: Does this mean race? If so, then Native American and Mexican

Skin color: Tan, darkish

Find out Demigod or know: Knows

Godly parent: Poseidon (Idk if Big Three are allowed)

Parent: Ana Perry

CHB outfit: CHB t-shirt, white shorts, blue Nike Shox

Normal outfits: Just t-shirts, running shorts, and Nike shoes

Formal outfit: Polka-dotted black and yellow dress with black converse

Pjs: T-shirt and shorts

Personality: Spunky, brave, loyal

Crushes: Leo Valdez ;)

Weapon type: A pen that turns into a Celestial Bronze sword when it's flipped.  
It also returns to the owner's pocket.

Fighting style: Greek

Special power: Can freeze anyone to death (only in battle against enemies) if  
that enemy looks into her eyes.

Anything you want to add: She is completely against bullies and snobs. She is  
a tomboy and hates all of Aphrodite's kids except for Piper. She has a best  
friend who can see through the Mist.

-  
Do not reply to this email.

Messaging Service


	2. Chapter 5

**Okay people well here is the character in the story thank you all for entering. I sorta changed a few things and if you have a problem please pm me.**

Character name: Lisabelle Truema

Nickname: Lizzy but only her absolute closest friends can call her that

Age(14-17): 16

Appearance: muscular, about 5'7", skinny, has small scar on her right index finger from slamming it in a car door, has a tattoo on her wrist that says "you don't always win but that's okay"

Hair color: black

Hair type: curly about shoulder length

Eye color: very dark green

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Skin color: a VERY light tan, lots of freckles

Find out Demigod or know: she finds out

Godly parent: Nike (goddess of victory)

Parent: Landon Truema

CHB outfit: CHB t-shirt and shorts

Normal outfit's: jeans and a random t-shirt or hoodie

Dress clothes: a dark green dress that brings out her eyes and black flats

Pj's: shorts and a tank top

Personality: sarcastic, funny, a bit of a prankster, super smart, friendly but kind of shy, VERY clumsy

Crushes: she doesn't have one right now but you can give her one

Weapon type: dagger that turns into an iPod that she carries with her

everywhere (the iPod doesn't actually work but to mortals it does)

Fighting style: more offensive than defensive because her mom's the goddess of victory so she's kind of careless

Special power: if she really wants to win something she will and if someone she knows wants to win something she can inadvertently help them win

Anything you want to add that is important:

Character name:Blake Grey

Nickname:N/A

Age(14-17):17

Appearance:Average height, a Tan

Hair color: Sandy Blond

Hair type: Wind blown

Eye color:Blue/Green

Ethnicity:Germen American

Skin color: Tan from being in the sun

Find out Demigod or know:Know

Godly parent: Demeter

Parent:Jake Grey

CHB outfit: Worn blue jeans, white under shirt, open forest surplus army

jacket, brown hiking boots

Normal outfit's:See above

Formal outfit:Black and grey suit with a green tie

Pj's:White undershirt and lose blue bottoms

Personality:Hard working, likes getting a job done before starting a new one, but will make some jokes well doing it

Crushes:Who ever ya want, just make her nice

Weapon type: Sap Gloves

Fighting style: Boxing

Special power: Rapid plants growth and Can tell what ever plant is and what it

can be used for.

Anything else: Can't fight a dog

Charater name: Carter Lace

Nickname: Lacey

Age:16

Appearence:5,3, crazy, wears glasses

Hair color:Strawberry blonde with a neon green streak

Hair type: straight

Eye color: green with gold specks

Ethneity: White

Skin color: White

Find out or know: finds out

Godly parent: Hephaestus

Parent: Marcy Lace

CHB outfit: camphalfblood teeshirt and jean shorts with green and white running shoes

Normal outfit: Jean shorts and tacktops with shortsleave jackets

Formal outfit: short black dress that frames the body and black flats

Pj's:plad flannel shorts with tank top

Personality: Scatter-brained but smart and not really a people person

Crushes: best guy friend

Weapon type: Throwing knives

Fighting style: greek style

Speaical power: knows hiw to fix

Character name: Julianna Kelly

Nickname: Juli

Age(15-17): 16

Appearance: ...

Hair color: Red

Hair type: curly

Eye color: stormy blue

Ethnicity: white

Skin color: Pale

Find out Demigod or know: finds out

Godly parent: Demeter

Parent: Charles Kelly

CHB outfit: Jean jacket and summer shorts

Normal outfit's: flower print jumper

Formal outfit: Long flowy blue dress that complements her eyes and dark storm cloud shoes

Pj's: t-shirt and flannel sweats

Personality: Timid and fearful but able to become a leader, funny around friends but shy with others

Crushes: Jake Wesquick

Weapon type: Dagger

Fighting style: Close up

Special power: Creating flowers and fruits

Anything you want to add that is important: She is a little shy and doesn't admit things but on the battle field she takes control

Character name: Hailey Rose-Wood

Nickname: Hally

Age(15-17): 15

Appearance: Skinny and 5'3

Hair color: dark brown

Hair type: Narturally Straight

Eye color: Blue

Ethnicity: British

Skin color: Tan

Find out Demigod or know: Knows

Godly parent: Hermes

Parent: August Rose-Wood (dead)

CHB outfit: CHB t-shirt, skinny jeans that are cut to the knees, worn out sneakers, blue bow earrings

Normal outfit's: t-shirt, skinny jeans, worn out sneakers,blue bow earrings

Formal outfit: Gray knee high dress with grey heels and diamond earrings

Pj's: gray shorts, green dinosaur shirt

Personality: Quiet and keeps to herself but has a strong temper, loyal to her friends (the ones she has), she can be a soldier but a leader if she must. She is stubborn and very Determined and will not give up on something until she has accomplished it

Crushes: do what ever you want

Weapon type: she has a long wooden bow with the tips as blades and can

transform into a sword when you twist the middle. It collapses into a bow and arrow keychain. To turn it into a bow press the tip of the arrow to turn it back into a keychain snap the bow in half or press the hilt of the Sword

Fighting style: she prefers to shoot but when the enemies close in on her she fights with a blade

Special power: controls plants

Character name: Camilla Morgan Perry

Nickname: Cam

Age(14-17): 16

Appearance: Pretty, freckles, 5 feet 7 inches, petite, small frame,

Hair color: Honey-blonde, like Annabeth's

Hair type: Wind-blown, wavy, above hip

Eye color: Silver-grey

Ethnicity: Native American and Mexican

Skin color: Tan, darkish

Find out Demigod or know: Knows

Godly parent: Artemis

Parent: Andrew Perry

CHB outfit: CHB t-shirt, white shorts, blue Nike shoes

Normal outfits: running shorts, and Nike shoes

Formal outfit: Polka-dotted black and silver dress with black converse

Pjs: T-shirt and shorts

Personality: Spunky, brave, loyal

Crushes: Leo Valdez ;)

Weapon type: A ring that turns into a Silver bow and arrow when Turned.

Fighting style: Greek

Special power: Can freeze anyone to death (only in battle against enemies) if that enemy looks into her eyes.

Anything you want to add: She is completely against bullies and snobs. She is a tomboy and hates all of Aphrodite's kids except for Piper. She has a best friend who can see through the Mist.

Character name: Joely Tennnet

Nickname: Jo

Age(15-17): 16

Appearance: nice figure, pretty face, pink lips

Hair color: tawny light brown

Hair type: long and wavy

Eye color: bright blue

Ethnicity: Minnesotan

Skin color: not pale and not tan

Find out Demigod or know: finds out

Godly parent: Hermes

Parent: Sarah Tennet

CHB outfit: CHB shirt and jeans

Normal outfit's: Long blue T-shirt, jean jacket and jeans

Formal outfit: a long flowy white dress

Pj's: a old T-shirt and baggy pajama pants

Personality: Joely is sly, witty , VERY sarcastic and clever but she is also loyal, nice and sweet (at times). Also she is a VERY good thief and prankster, when she first meets you she is guaranteed to steal from you and will most of the time she meets you, but she gives it back (most of the time).

Crushes: no one...yet

Weapon type: Spear

Fighting style: Greek with street fighting mixed in

Special power: she is abnormally agile and sneaky even for a Hermes kid, she is already on CIA level

Anything you want to add that is important: Joely is very emotionally and mentally strong, she tries not to let anything bring her down

Character name: Alexandra Marie Johnson

Nickname: Alex

Age(14-17): 16

Appearance: Slim, pretty, 5 feet 5 inches

Hair color: Light brown

Hair type: Curly, waist-length

Eye color: Grey

Ethnicity: Mexican and American

Skin color: Tan

Find out Demigod or know: Knows

Godly parent: Athena

Parent: Mark Johnson

CHB outfit: CHB t-shirt, denim shorts, running

shoes

Normal outfits: Blue blouse, ripped tights, loose blue high-tops

Formal outfit: long flowy storm grey dress that matches eyes and storm grey heels

Pjs: T-shirt and zebra-print pajama pants

Personality: Loyal, prideful, smart, spunky, funny, sarcastic

Crushes: Jason Grace

Weapon type: A Celestial Bronze dagger

Fighting style: Greek

Special power: Can turn someone's brain to ash by using her hands

Anything you want to add that is important: She loves winning games. She is very competitive. She's known about herself being a demigod since she was 8, and she came to Camp Half-Blood at age 9, after running away from her abusive step-mother. She hates bullies and snobs.

Character name: Christopher Hymn

Nickname: He's called Cris for short.

Age: 15

Appearance: He's 5 foot 7 and he has a normal build, but he has strong muscles from pulling back the bow.

Hair color: Chestnut Brown.

Hair type: wavy hair that is just above his eyes.

Eye color: Baby blue with flecks of dark blue in them.

Ethnicity: ?

Skin color: Very Tan.

Find out Demigod or know: Find out.

Godly Parent: Apollo

Parent: Laura Hymn

Chb outfit: The regular Camp tee with shorts and sneakers.

Normal outfit: A polo shirt and knee length shorts with tennis shoes.

Formal outfit: Tux with a golden rose and black dress shoes.

Pj's: t shit and basket ball shorts

Personality: He's funny, easy going, and a laidback kind of guy. He's very

Sarcastic but not annoying. He's also really nice and has a big heart.

Crushes: I would be fine if the crush was Elizabeth Fray. :)

Weapon type: Bow and Arrow, also a thin hidden blade for emergencies.

Fighting style: Greek

Special Power: He can summon blinding rays of light and he's really good at archery like all Apollo kids.

Extra info: He grew up in florida and lived in a beach house. He where's the

polo shirt everyday as a joke because his dads Apollo.

Character name: Lila Walter

Nickname: lil

Age(14-17): 17

Appearance: tall, graceful

Hair color: dark hair that goes down to her waist with neon highlights

Hair style: straight and curls up at the tips

Eye color: dark brown, almost black with golden specks

Ethnicity: Hispanic

Skin color: olive

Find out Demigod or know: know

Godly parent: Apollo

Parent: Anne- Marie Walter

CHB outfit: CHB shirt, running shorts, splattered with paint

Normal outfit's: black paint splattered shirt, skinny jeans, and red converse

Formal outfit: tight black dress just above knee, fishnet tights, and boots

Pj's: black tank top and turquoise shorts

Personality: Lila is really sweet if you get the chance to meet her and get on her good side, as she isn't a people person. If you try to talk to her when she doesn't want to and get on her bad side, she can be really sarcastic. She is ADHD and dyslexic, and she can be a little bipolar sometimes. Lila isn't

afraid to go up to people for things, but she usually keeps to herself. She is very quiet. Lila can keep calm under huge amounts of stress, but when she gets mad nobody wants to be there

~ peace my lovely's


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys that it took so long to write I had writers block here is the first chapter. Hopppppe you chicks like it.**

I know what your thinking. How did this happen? How? I should be dead, but I guess I should let you hear my story so you can judge that for yourself.

~~~~  
My name is Isabelle fray I am 14 years old. I go to school for "the special" Or at least I use to. It all started on a cool August morning. I had just gotten up. My roommate and best-friend Julianna Kelly was still sleeping her curly red hair Covering her face.  
I thought about how to wake her up for a moment and then I got a great Idea. I walked up to her bed and yelled. in her ear. that did the trick. she opened her brigh blue eyes really wide and rolled off the bed.

I stood there watching for a second then fell on the floor laughing. She just got up and said "your lucky your so pretty Izzy or else id. give you a black eye". I got up from the floor and stuck my tongue out at her. She being the mature person she is returned the gesture.  
I got up the floor and started to get ready. I put on a shirt that said MARINES, light blue skinny jeans pre ripped, ankle high boots, and a black bracelet.(look at my polyvore at ISABELLE22IZZY) I put my curly brown hair in a high ponytail and waited for Julianna to hurry up. When she finished I saw she was wearing my floral print jumper, red heels, pink flower earrings and a blue hearts bracelet. I just sighed and walked down the halls with her.

The second I stepped into the halls everyone was staring at me. The boys with lust the girls with jealousy. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. My other best friend Christopher hymn was waiting for me. Cris was the most popular guy in school, and the "cutest". He was 5'11 and had wavy chestnut brown hair that fell below his eyes and, the weirdest eyes ever. They were baby blue with dark blue flecks in them.  
Cris and I became best friends the first day of kindergarten and have been ever since.  
When he saw Juliana and I approaching he smiled. "Hey" I said "what's going on in your life".  
"Well I got asked out three times just standing here". I just laughed at him. He handed me my books and we were off to first period. When we got to first period we said bye to Julianna and went in.  
I walked in after cris. That was my mistake.

**Sorry if that sucked I can redo it with suggestions if you want. Also that was not supposed to be a cliff hanger it's usually how chapters end. Review but I'm begging no negative comments.**


End file.
